1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe clamp including a substantially U-shaped upper stirrup having a base section provided with attachment means for receiving a threaded rod, two substantially linear upper arms projecting from the base section and having their end portions extending substantially parallel to each other, and a substantially U-shaped lower stirrup having a substantially circular shape and two lower arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe clamps of the type described above, as indicated, have two substantially U-shape stirrups which are releasably connected with each other. The upper U-shaped stirrup, as indicated, has two upper arms which project from a substantially linear base portion and which have their ends extending parallel to each other. The substantially linear base portion has a bore in which a threaded rod is received and from which the pipe clamp is suspended. The second, lower U-shaped stirrup serves for supporting a pipe received in the pipe clamp. The lower U-shaped stirrup has a substantially circular form and has two arms projecting from the circular section and which generally extend parallel to each other. In the known pipe clamps, the ends of the arms are provided with corresponding holes. For connecting the two stirrups, thread bolts extend through the holes formed in the ends of the arms of both upper and lower stirrups. As a thread bolt, primarily, a set bolt is used. By screwing a nut at the end of the bolt opposite from the bolt head, sliding of the bolt from the base is prevented. Instead of set bolts simple thread bolts can be used. Two nuts provided at opposite ends of a thread bolt ensure connection of two U-shaped stirrups with each other.
With conventional use, the known pipe clamp usually is suspended from a ceiling and the supported pipe is received in the lower stirrup. Because of this, the pipe clamp is subjected to a significant weight loading. The weight of the pipe can cause deformation of the pipe clamp in the vertical direction whereby the arms of the stirrups become inclined inward. As a result of the vertical deformation, the pipe clamp does not bear its portion of the weight of the pipe and adjacent pipe clamps can be subjected to excessive loads. The increase of the thickness of the wall of the stirrup adversely effects the characteristics of the known pipe clamp. The resulting increased weight of the pipe clamp aggravates handling of the clamp, making its handling more difficult. In addition, with the increased wall thickness, the manufacturing cost of the pipe clamp substantially increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pipe clamp which is simple in handling and is capable of carrying a predetermined load for a long period of time. Another object of the invention is to provide a pipe clamp which would be inexpensive in manufacturing.